Unexpected Family
by mariahclouds
Summary: Harry yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya, harus menetap ditempat kerabat dekat mendiang orang tuanya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika anak dari teman orang tuanya itu merasa tak suka dengan keberadaannya atau hanya perasaan Harry saja! Bagaimana reaksi kedua Malfoy senior! /1 shot/ Drarry/ BoyXBoy.


**Unexpected Family**

Summary :

Harry yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya, harus menetap ditempat kerabat dekat mendiang orang tuanya/ Namun apa yang terjadi jika anak dari teman orang tuanya itu merasa tak suka dengan keberadaannya/ atau hanya perasaan Harry saja/Bagaimana reaksi kedua Malfoy senior/ Drarry/ BoyXBoy.

Cast: Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Others

Genre : Drama/Romance; Family

YAOI, BoyXBoy

Pairing : DRARRY

~J.K Rowling~ Harry Potter

Rated : M

Warning : Alur cepat, OOC,Typo(s) berserakan dimana-mana dan cerita ini asli dari pemikiran saya sendiri.

No flamers, No cry

Don't like, Don't read!

Just click X above and then leave this page

I've already warn you before

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Udara dingin dipagi hari, semilir angin sejuk membuka lembar kehidupan baru seorang pemuda yang dengan menarik kopornya seraya membaca lagi secarik kertas ditangannya. "Stone Hills No .48... kenapa sedari tadi aku hanya berjalan berputar-putar disekitar ini! Hhh... Apa alamatnya salah ya!..." Pemuda ini tak henti-hentinya memandangi jalan dan kertas itu secara bergantian.

"Permisi sir, apa benar alamat ini berada di kompleks ini?" Melihat seorang dengan pakaian satpam sedang melintas didepannya, pemuda ini Harry James Potter berniat memastikan lagi alamat rumah yang sedang dicarinya.

"Ya, inikan alamat Kel. Malfoy... Apa kau sedang mencari rumah Kel. Malfoy?" Tanya satpam itu ingin memastikan lagi alamat tuan rumah yang sedang dicari pemuda asing ini.

"Ya, aku sedang mencari alamat rumah mereka... Apa kau bisa mengantarku sir?" Harry yang bingung menyusuri kompleks perumahan yang bisa di bilang mewah itu hanya bisa berharap kalau saja pria didepannya ini bersedia mengantarnya. Sudah hampir sejam Harry hanya berputar-putar tak tentu arah di daerah ini, belum lagi kereta yang membawanya ke kota besar ini memakan waktu hampir 4 jam, jadilah Harry merasa sangat lelah pagi hari ini.

"Tentu, silahkan sir..." Jawab satpam yang telah mendahului Harry berjalan didepan menuju kearah kediaman .

Pemuda ini Harry James Potter berangkat dari sebuah kota kecil berniat memenuhi permintaan kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal. James and Lily Potter adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Harry didunia ini. Mereka berdua sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya ini. Seminggu sebelum sebuah tabrakan maut yang menyebabkan Harry kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, kedua orang tuanya berniat pergi mengunjungi teman lama mereka di kota besar, dari situlah Harry mendengar cerita tentang . "Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada kami berdua, kau bisa langsung pergi menemui mereka son... Kami cukup yakin mereka akan menerimamu dengan senang hati." Kata Lily dan James kepada anaknya merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, kedua orang tua Harry memberinya secarik kertas berisikan alamat teman mereka. Harry yang tak terlalu memperdulikan pembicaraan itupun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan yang ternyata adalah permintaan terakhir kedua orang tuanya itu.

Kini Harry tengah berada di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangah megah baginya. Selama hidupnya Harry tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, bisa dibilang ini kali pertamanya Harry melihat sebuah rumah yang lebih terlihat seperti istana. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh salah seorang maid di rumah ini, Harry menunggu kedua Malfoy diruang ini sekarang.

Setelah menceritakan semua pada kedua Malfoy senior ini, benar saja yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya, pelukan dan ciuman hangat Narcissa membuat ketakutannya menguap pergi dalam seketika. Bukannya apa, Harry tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan teman orangtuanya ini, jadi wajar saja Harry sempat merasa takut jika kedua orang ini malah menolak kehadirannya. Tentu Harry tak tau akan kemana lagi, hidup sendirian diusia yang bisa dibilang belia tak akan mudah dijalani. Usia harry baru beranjak 15 tahun saat ini, tentu ia sangat bersyukur mendapat tempat lain untuk menopang hidupnya kelak.

.

.

.

"Son apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Narcissa yang melihat sang anak Draco Malfoy yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

"Tentu mom." Jawab Draco langsung mengambil duduk di samping wanita yang baru saja dipanggilnya mom itu.

"Harry...Harry kemarilah sebentar son." Panggil Narcissa yang melihat Harry yang terlihat sedang melintas diruangan itu.

"Son perkenalkan ini Harry dan mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita." Kata Narcissa dengan senyuman ramahnya memperkenalkan seorang lagi penghuni baru rumah mereka. Draco hanya diam tak berkata atau membalas ucapan sang ibu, malah diam memandangi wajah sang ibu dengan raut muka yang bertanya-tanya.

"Ini adalah putra dari sahabat mom and dad yang pernah kami ceritakan padamu dulu. Apakah kau masih ingat son...?" Jelas Narcissa pada sang anak.

"Draco... Hey son apa kau baik-baik saja?" Narcissa yang melihat Draco tak bergeming membuatnya heran.

"A-pa mom?" Tanya Draco yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Kau melamun! Apa kau baik saja son?" Tanya Narcissa lagi yang melihat tingkah aneh sang anak.

"A-aku keatas sekarang mom." Kata Draco lagi dan langsung melesat naik ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas rumah itu.

"Maafkan dia Harry... Mungkin Draco hanya sedang lelah." Kata Narcissa menghadap kearah Harry, merasa tak enak atas perlakuan anaknya barusan.

.

.

Terhitung sudah dua bulan Harry tinggal bersama keluarga barunya ini, tapi yang membuatnya canggung adalah perlakuan Draco padanya. Pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu masih saja bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan mereka lebih jarang berbicara. Seperti saat ini, seperti biasanya sedari dua bulan lalu saat Harry mulai bersekolah di sekolah barunya ini, Draco yang mendapat tugas mengantar dan menjeputnya sepulang sekolah. Tapi anehnya tak pernah ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Bukannya Harry tak pernah mencoba untuk berbicara pada pemuda disampingnya ini, malah pemuda ini yang sama sekali tak pernah menanggapi pembicaraannya. Harry menunggu Draco menyetir mengantar kesekolahnya pagi ini dan Draco yang juga akan langsung ke universitas setelahnya.

"A-aku berangkat... Mmm kurasa kau tak perlu menjemputku hari ini..." Kata Harry yang sontak membuat Draco menoleh kearahnya. Harry yang takut melihat raut wajah Draco hanya melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "A-aku sudah meminta izin aunt Cissy untuk hari ini." Kata Harry gugup melihat raut wajah Draco yang terlihat lebih tajam memandangnya kali ini.

"Kemana?" Tanya Draco datar.

"Hari ini ualang tahun temanku, j-jadi kami berencana pergi merayakan keluar." Ucap harry sedikiit gugup.

"Kelas 3 SMP pergi keluyuran dengan dalih merayakan ulang tahun... Tak kusangka kau orang yang seperti itu... Cepatlah turun." Kata Draco yang mulai emosi.

"Tapi aku benar akan merayakan, kalau kau tak percaya kau boleh ikut kami pergi." Tambah Harry yang mulai merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Draco barusan.

"Turunlah." Kali ini suara Draco terdengar tegas dan ia langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah Harry.

.

.

"Kita nonton yang ini saja." Ucap salah seorang teman Harry yang bernama Pansy Parkinson itu. Disinilah mereka sekarang, disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan, tepatnya mereka sedang memilih beberpa film yang akan diputar di bioskop itu.

Sore ini Harry,Pansy,Hermione dan Ron tengah bersiap untuk menikmati film pilihan mereka. Walaupun tadi sempat beradu argumen, akhirnya pilihan film jatuh pada pilihan wanita yang berulang tahun hari ini, Pansy Parkinson.

Ron yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hermione dan Pansy, Harry mengambil tempat ujung disamping Pansy. Mereka semua tengah serius menatap layar besar didepan mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kalian akan merayakan ulangtahun dengan acara double date..." Ucap seseorang yang mengambil tempat disebelah Harry dengan sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Harry sembari berbisik kecil.

"Deg.." Meskipun Harry tak dapat melihat dengan jelas dikarenakan pencahayaan yang sangat minim di bioskop itu, Harry sangat tau benar suara seorang disampingnya kini.

"Draco...?" Ucapnya kaget menoleh kesamping.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, kita pulang sekarang." Kata Draco dan langsung menarik lengan Harry kasar.

.

.

Keadaan didalam mobil malam itu terkesan mencekam, Draco yang sedari tadi menambah laju mobilnya, Harry merogoh sakunya mencoba mencari handphonenya, Harry hanya ingin mengabarkan temannnya bahwa ia telah pulang duluan agar teman-temannya tak merasa cemas, terutama Pansy, Harry merasa sangat tak enak pada gadis itu.

"Brak..." Terdengar suara benda yang jatuh.

Draco yang melihat Harry tengah mengetik sesuatu, sontak membuat amarahnya membuncah. Iapun merampas kasar hp dipegangan Harry dan membuangnya sembarang. Dengan tiba-tiba Draco menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"A-ap mph...mpfh.." Dengan satu tarikan keras Draco menarik tubuh Harry duduk dipangkuannya dan langsung menciumnya ganas. "Mph...ah... Mph... Dra..co... mph.." Tak henti-hentinya Draco mengerjai bibir Harry. Harrypun memberontak sedari tadi, namun apa boleh buat tenaga Draco yang lebih besar darinya ini membuatnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Akh" Harry yang merasa bibir bawahnya digigit kasar oleh Draco hanya bisa membuka bibirnya dan tak disia-siakan oleh pemuda dibawahnya ini. Dengan cepat Draco memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Harry seolah ingin mengabsen seluruh deretan gigi pemuda itu, menusuk-nusuk lidah Harry seolah ingin mengundang Harry untuk beradu. Harry yang tak mengerti hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, seolah ingin mengusir lidah Draco yang sedari tadi tak habis-habis mengerjai mulutnya. Tak taukah Harry hal yang dilakukannya itu malah membuat gairah Draco makin tersulut, bagaimana tidak, mereka kedengaran seperti sedang beradu lidah, suara kecipak serta saliva yang menetes didagu mereka menandakan betapa intensnya pergulatan lidah itu.

"Eungh... Eungh...Eungh..." Suara lenguhan Harry makin menambah suhu didaalam mobil itu. Draco yang tadi hanya berpusat mengerjai bibir Harry, kini beralih ke arah belakang telinga pemuda itu. Meniupnya pelan dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dileher Harry, tak lupa menggigitinya sedikit hingga terlihat warna keunguan disana. Mungkin Draco ingin meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan atas tubuh Harry. Rupanya tak hanya bibir Draco yang bekerja, Dengan cekatan tangan Draco kini telah membuka kemeja sekolah Harry, kini Harry pun dalam keadaan topless. Harry yang sudah terbuai dengan permainan Draco inipun mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan pelan dari bibirnya, ia tak kuasa menerima sentuhan Draco dititik-titik sensitifnya, seolah Draco sudah menghafal semua titik kelemahannya.

"Ahmmn eummhn ah..." Tubuh Harry terlihat menggelinjang merdu di atas Draco. Tangan Dracopun kini telah memilin dua tonjolan berwarna sedikit kecoklatan itu dan sesekali meremasnya keras... "Ahh..ahh..ahh.." Harry terus mendesah seiring dengan remasan Draco dikedua nippelnya. Kini tangan itu telah diganti dengan sapuan hangat lidah Draco yang menggantikan kerja tangannya yang kini tengah sibuk melepaskan ikat pinggang Harry. Dracopun menaikkan sedikit pantat Harry guna melepaskan semua benda yang tersisa ditubuh Harry.

Harry kini terduduk diatas Draco dengan keadaan full naked. Draco melihat kearah Harry yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang merah menahan nafsunya, dengan cepat Draco mengubah posisi mereka. Membalikkan badan Harry menjadi dibawahnya dan mengatur kebawah kursi kemudinya, Draco kini dalam keadaan berlutut, wajahnya sejajar dengan kesejatian Harry yang tengah mengacung tinggi. Dracopun menjilat bibirnya sekilas, seolah melihat makanan favoritnya yang menunggu untuk disantap, Draco mulai mengelus lembut pucuk kesejatian Harry.

"Eungh...Eungh... Dra-eungh co." Kata Harry terengah-engah, kini nafsu telah mengambil alih tubuh Harry, Harry seakan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa menerima semua perlakuan Draco.

Draco menjilat sebentar ujung kepala junior Harry, dan terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih twins ball milik Harry. "Eungh...Eunghh" Tak henti-hentinya suara lenguhan Harry keluar dari bibirnnya.

"Rasamu manis Harry... Aku selalu memimpikan hal ini setiap hari... Kau tak tau rasanya Harry... Bahkan kau berani melakukan double date itu... Apa kau kira aku akan membiarkannya..." Kata Draco dan langsung melahap semua batang junior Harry yang tidak terlalu besar dibandingkan miliknya sendiri. "Hemph... Hemph...Hemph" Melahapnya seakan lapar ingin memakan junior Harry. Draco memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat, saat dirasanya junior yang ada didalam mulutnya mulai berkedut tak beraturan.

"Dra-Draco... A-aku ak-akan... Akh... " Teriak Harry sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas. Draco menelan semua sari Harry kedalam tubuhnya, dan terus menjilat pucuk kepala junior Harry hingga bersih dari cairan berwarna putih itu.

Harry terlihat terbaring pasrah diatas kursi. Dengan pelan Draco memasang lagi pakaian Harry satu persatu,Harry hanya terkulai lemas tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, bahkan untuk berpindah ke kursinya semula. Draco mengangkat tubuh Harry ketempatnya semula, tak lupa memasangkan Harry seatbeltnya.

"Terima kasih." Draco mengucapkan itu dan mencium lagi kening Harry sayang. "Ini adalah hukumanmu, karena berani melakukan double date bersama orang lain." Kata Draco setelahnya. Harrypun hanya berbalik lemah kearah Draco, menatap Draco sebentar sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaraannya sendri.

.

.

.

"Morning Harry." Sapa Narcissa yang melihat Harry melangkah turun dari arah tangga.

"Morning aunt Cissy." Harrypun langsung mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan itu.

"Apa kemarin kau bersenang-senang Harry?." Kata Narcissa lagi. "Kau sampai tertidur saat sampai dirumah... ".

"Deg." Racau hati Harry, Harry merasa tertangkap basah oleh wanita didepannya ini. "Apa Draco memberitahukan pada kedua orang tuanya ini." Batin Harry tak tenang.

"Sudahlah Harry, tak perlu menjelaskannya, anak seumuran kalian memang memerlukan sedikit hiburan... Aku senang kau sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolahmu yang sekarang... Kulihat juga Draco benar-benar memperdulikanmu, aku sampai kaget melihatnya yang menggendongmu masuk kedalam rumah... Ini kali pertamanya anak itu terlihat peduli kepada orang lain, dan ini semua karenamu Harry." Ujar Narcissa panjang lebar tak lupa senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Harrypun hanya diam menatap Narcisa tak mengerti dan jangan lupakan kecanggungan Harry pagi ini.

"Hari ini supir yang akan mengantarmu, Draco dari tadi pagi sudah keluar bersama temanya... Draco harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugasnya... Tapi ku rasa wanita tadi itu cantik juga..." kata Narcissa mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi.

Ekor mata Narcissa melirik sekilas kearah Harry yang terlihat sedikit kebingungan dengan maksudnya "Teman Draco, kalau tak salah namanya Astoria Greengrass. Kau harus melihatnya Harry, Kurasa Draco dan wanita itu cukup kelihatan serasi jika bersama." Tambah Narcissa.

Harry hanya terdiam termangu menanggapi ucapan Cissy barusan. Ia tak tau harus menanggapi pembicaraan ini seperi apa, ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perlakuan Draco padanya semalam. "Mengapa Draco sampai melakukan itu?, atau apa Draco tak menyukainya berada dirumah ini?" Berbagai pertanyaan terus saja singgah dikepalanya.

"Harry ada apa?" Tanya Narcissa yang melihat gelagat aneh pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu.

Harry langsung tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. " T-tak ada apa-apa aunt Cissy, a-aku berangkat sekarang." Ujar Harry terbata dan pergi meninggalkan Cissy, wanita paruh baya itu hanya menatap bingung kepergian Harry.

"Tapi Harry, bukankah kau belum sarapan?" Ujarnya dengan berjalan cepat kearah Harry yang hampir membuka pintu mobil.

Harry sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik mendengar panggilan Cisssy "Thanks aunt Cissy, aku berangkat sekarang." Setelah menerima sebuah bungkusan ditangannya , dengan cepat Harry mengecup pipi Narcissa dan berlalu pergi."

"Hati-hati dijalan Harry." Teriak Narcissa lantang, tak lupa melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil yang baru saja meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang tadi, son?" Narcissa bertanya sambil menaruh beberapa jenis lauk mereka malam ini. Ya, keluarga kecil inni tengah berada di ruang makan, menunggu beberapa maid dan Cissy yang masih sibuk menata meja makan.

Draco menoleh kearah Narcissa sebentar "Apa maksudmu mom?, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kami hanya teman." Ujar Draco kelihatan malas menanggapi ucapan wanita yang dipanggilnya 'mom' ini.

Draco langsung membawa tatapannya kearah Harry yang masih terduduk diam diatas kursinya. Terlihat Draco yang menatap intens pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu, mungkin karena kursi mereka berhadapan, jadinya Malfoy muda ini bisa lebih leluasa lagi menatap Harry yang malah tergugup didepannya.

"Apa kau yakin Draco?, kalian sangat terlihat serasi dan ibu juga sudah menceritakan tentang 'temanmu' itu pada Harry dan kurasa Harry juga menyetujuinya. Benarkan Harry?"Tanya Narcissa setelah selesai menata berbagai macam makanan yang tersuguh diatas meja makan. Sekarang iapun telah mengambil duduk disamping Lucius, suaminya.

"Gulp"

Harry menelan ludahnya gugup, bagaimana tidak, pertanyaan ini membuat seluruh anggota keluarga itu sontak berbalik kearahnya. Harry tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya mematung gugup ditempatnya. Belum lagi kini dapat dilihatnya tatapan kemarahan dari Draco yang diarahkan padanya.

"Sudahlah Cissy, berhentilah bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak, sebaiknya kita makan sekarang." Lucius menyadari suasana kikuk yang terjadi diruangan itu. Harry betul-betul merasa tertolong dengan ucapan kepala keluarga ini, lihatlah, kini tak ada seorangpun yang berani membantah ucapannya. Mereka semua memulai acara santap ini dengan khidmat(?).

Selesai menyantap dinner, Lucius adalah satu-satunya orang yang sudah mennggalkan meja makan dan berjalan kearah sofa panjang diruangan keluarga. Sedangkan Harry dan Narcissa masih sibuk mengumpulkan bekas peralatan makan mereka. Dan Draco, jangan ditanya lagi, pemuda ini dengan cueknya terus mengekori arah pergerakan Harry.

"Berhentilah memandang Harry dengan cara seperti itu, kau membuatnya takut son." Ujar Narcissa yang sedari tadi menyadari tatapan aneh anaknya.

"Apa mom, aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Kata Draco memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Kau terus saja menatapnya son, lihatlah Harry sampai tertunduk takut seperti itu. Berhentilah sekarang, mengenai yang tadi, kau jangan marah padanya, ini semua karena ibu. Jadi, sekarang kau kembalilah kekamarmu." Narcissa berkata dengan berbisik pelan, takut kalau saja Harry mendengar percakapan ibu-anak itu.

Narcissa merasa tak enak hati melihat Harry yang seperti ketakutan itu. Bagaimana tidak, Harry seakan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya sedari tadi ia hanya tertunduk takut(menurut Narcissa). Dipikirnya ini semua ada hubungannya dengan anak semata wayangnya yang menatap marah kearah Harry.

"Hahh"

Draco sempat mendengus kesal sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

.

.

.

"Cklek"

Draco berjalan pelan kearah Harry yang terlihat serius dengan lembaran buku dihadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Draco ketika sudah berada dibelakang Harry. Draco mencodongkan sedikit kepalanya kedepan kearah buku pelajaran yang berada dipegagan Harry.

"A-aku sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk besok. A-ada apa Draco?, m-maksudku apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini." Harry berkata dengan gugup, ia bahkan sempat menahan nafasnya saat Draco berbicara disebelah telinganya. Mengirimkan getaran halus didadanya. Hembusan nafas Draco kian membuat dadanya berdetak tak karuan. Dan kini, ia makin merasa ingin berlari jauh meninggalkan kamarnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, dengan santainya Draco menumpukan dagunya diatas bahu kanan Harry dan meniup pelan potongan leher jenjangnya sembari berbisik pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan pembicaraan diruang makan tadi, apa benar kau menyetujui jika aku berpacaran dengan wanita itu." Ucapnya dengan menggiggit kecil telinga Harry.

"A-aku tak mengatakan a-apahh pun pada aunt hhh Cissy, p-percayalah padakuhh" Balas Harry yang terlenguh sudah mulai tergoda dengan sapuan lidah Draco pada cuping telinganya.

"Seingatku, tak sedikitpun kau membantahnya tadi. Bukankah ini menjelaskan bahwa kau memang menyetujuinya heuh!" Bisik Draco pelan yang kini masih sibuk menyesap perpotongan leher Harry secara bergantian.

"Nggh"

"Nggh, kumohon hentikan Dra-cohh." Buliran cairan hangat bergerak turun dari kedua iris hijaunya. Harry benar-benar bingung dengan perlakuan Draco padanya. "Kenapa aku?, kenapa harus aku, bila kau membenciku dan tak suka jika aku tinggal disini, kau tinggal memberitahuku langsung, tidak perlu menakutiku dengan cara seperti ini." Teriak Harry marah. Untung Draco sudah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Harry, entah apa jadinya jika kedua orang tuanya sampai mendengar lalu masuk memergoki mereka, dan lebih parahnya, Draco takut jika orang tuanya tak bisa menerima kebenaran ini.

"Sst jangan berteriak terlalu kencang. Aku tak pernah membencimu, apalagi sampai menginginkan kau pergi dari rumah ini. Apa kau pikir aku bisa melakukan semua itu pada orang yang kusukai heum?" Kata Draco lembut dan membalik kursi belajar Harry keaarahnya, jadilah kini mereka berdua saling hadap-hadapan.

"Gulp."

"A-apa kau baru sa-saja mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Harry gugup.

Senyuman tulus menguar diatas wajah Draco "Apa kau tak mempercayaiku Harry?. Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, apa kau tak akan percaya juga?" Kata Draco terkekeh pelan.

"A-apa kau serius Draco?, maksudku, apa kau tak sedang mabuk atau apa?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hehh apa kita hanya akan membicarakan ini sampai pagi?, aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi."Ucap Draco melirik selangkangannya yang membengkak mendesak ingin keluar dari kukungan sempit celananya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati bersabar dari kemarin karena kulihat kau kelelahan, jika kau ingin berbicara, maka kita bisa melakukannya nanti, setelah kita selesai." Ujar Draco tegas dan iapun langsung mengangkat tubuh Harry ala bridal style kearah king bed disudut ruangan itu.

"S-selesai?" Tanya Harry gugup dan Draco hanya membalas pertanyaan Harry tadi dengan seringaian iblisnya(Rupanya Draco kita sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya ckckck) .

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang diterima oleh pendengaran Harry. Malah sekarang tubuhnya terhempas kasar diatas bednya.

"Diamlah dan nikmati saja." Ucap Draco iblis dan langsung menindih tubuh Harry.

Draco melumat kasar bibir Harry yang berada dibawahnya. Dengan semangat ia memagut dan terus mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut Harry.

"Engh Dra-coh"

Harry mecoba menahan sakit saat Draco menggigit kuat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Nampaknya hasrat Draco telah menguasai sebagian besar pikirannya dan iapun hanya menulikan telinganya.

Draco meliuk-liukkan badannya diatas tubuh Harry, atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang menggesek-gesekkan kejantanan mereka, ingin memberi kenikmatan yang lebih pada mereka. KeduaTangannya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing baju piama Harry.

"Shit, kenapa susah sekali." Geram Draco merasa kancing-kancing yang terpasang itu sulit untuk dilepaskan.

"Sret." Dengan satu tarikan kuat, akhirnya semua kancing itu terbuka dengan paksa. Terdengar satu-persatu bunyi benda yang jatuh mengalun kelantai keramik. Harry hanya menutup kedua maniknya, saat dirasanya Draco membuatnya topless, ia tau betul itu, sapuan angin dingin yang terasa menggerogoti seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya.

Lidah Draco kini pindah kebagian leher Harry, terus turun sampai pada dua benjolan berwarna kecoklatan. Dengan ganasnya Draco mengemut-menggiggit-menghisap nipple Harry secara bergantian. Tangannya pun tak kalah diam, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus junior Harry yang masih terbalut celana tidurnya. Sebelah tangannya lagi masih dengan setianya berada di salah satu nipple Harry, meremasnya kuat, seakan menunggu jika saja ada cairan yang keluar dari dalam sana.

"Engh."

"Engh."

"K-kumohon Dracohh." Racau Harry yang kini terbuai dengan permainan Draco diatasnya.

Seringaian terpampang indah diwaah Draco "Ada apa Harry!, apa kau sudah tak sabar?" Seru Draco sambil membuka kasar celana beserta boxer Harry. Kini tubuh Harry sempurna naked, tak ada sehelai benangpun yang terlihat menutupi tubuh kurusnya.

Harry yang mendengar perkataan Draco itu, hanya terkaget takut. Meskipun ia belum pernah merasakan dirasuki oleh seseorang, namun ia hanya menelan ludahnya gugup melihat Draco yang membuka kasar pakaiannya sendiri satu-persatu, sampai pemuda itu naked sepertinya.

"Akh.. Jangan mempermainkanku, kumohon cepatlah." Ujar Harry yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah ditelinga dingin Draco yang menyentuh langsung puncak kesejatian Harry membuat pemuda ini menggelinjang tak nyaman.

"As your wish love." Ujarnya dan langsung melahap habis junior Harry, Draco terus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, tak lupa tangannya dengan lihai memainkan kedua twinsball Harry.

"Enghh Dra-cohh, a-aku." Racau Harry terus-menerus. Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang mendesak meminta keluar dari juniornya.

"Keluarkan saja Harry, aku menyukai rasamu yang manis." Draco rupanya ingin membuat Harry mendapat klimaks-nya segera. Dengan tempo yang terbilang cepat, ia terus meng-in-out'kan batang kesejatian Harry dimulutnya.

"A-aku... Akhhh."

"Crott."

Tubuh Harry melengkung keatas, tampaknya ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan klimaksnya. Draco menelan separuh sari Harry dimulutnya, dan sebagian lagi ia jatuhkan pada batang kesejatiannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Harry, aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ini akan sedikit sakit karena aku tak punya waktu mempersiapkanmu sebelumnya, tapi aku janji kau akan menyukai ini setelahnya." Ujar Draco tak sabar.

"Gulp."

Harry menelan saliva takut. Bagaimana mungkin batang draco yang besar seperti itu, bisa masuk kedalam lubang analnya yang dipikirnya tak sebesar junior Draco yang menegang itu. Harry terus menatap horor batang junior Draco yang telah membesar itu.

Draco mengangkat kedua kaki Harry mengocok kesejatiannya yang memang sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi dan memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan lubang anal Harry. Draco terus mendesak pelan kepala juniornya untuk masuk kedalam sana. Dengan satu hentakan kuat, akhirnya junior Draco telah masuk setengah.

"Akhh, lepaskan Draco, kumohon lepaskan." Racau Harry merasa kesakitan. Harry terus memberontak memukul dada Draco.

"Sebentar lagi Harry." Terdengar Draco yang berusaha meyakinkan Harry. Tak ingin menunggu lama, akhirnya hentakkan keras sekali lagi dilakukan Draco.

"Akh.. Engh." Draco begitu bersyukur, karena hanya dengan sekali hentakan, ia sudah bisa menemukan titik kenikmatan Harry, sepertinya ia berhasil menumbuk sweetspot kekasihnya ini.

"Gotcha." Batin Draco.

Seringaian iblis tercipta diwajah Draco, dengan pelan Draco menarik keluar juniornya menyisakan kepala juniornya saja, dan langsung menghentak kasar setelahnya.

"Engghh... Engghhh..."

Lenguhan Harry terdengar merdu ditelinga Draco, makin menyulut hasrat pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang masih fokus dengan kegiatannya meng-in-out'kan juniornya dalam hole Harry.

"Engghh, moreee Drah-cohh."

Mendengar Harry yang meminta lebih, akhirnya Draco menambah laju sodokannya dalam hole Harry."

"Arhh kau sempit Harry." Ucap Draco terbawa suasana panas mereka.

Draco terus menggenjot hole Harry sampai dirasanya sesuatu yang menunggu ingin menyembur keluar.

"Akhh Dracohh a-aku ak-anhh."

"Crott, crott"

Harry mendapat orgasme keduanya, sementara Draco masih menambah laju menumbuk hole Harry lebih dalam lagi. Tak begitu lama sampai Draco.

"Crott, crott." Draco menumpahkan semua sarinya didalam hole Harry dan langsung terkulai lemas menindih tubuh Harry yang basah oleh keringat dan sari dari kegiatan mereka ini.

"Tidurlah love." Bisik Draco ditelinga Harry, tak lupa mencium kening pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Harry yang sudah tak bisa menahan kantuknya, ia hanya mengagguk pelan menjawab perkataan Draco.

Tanpa sadar atau memang karena kedua pemuda ini sangat kelelahan, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dengan junior Draco yang masih bersarang di dalam hole Harry.

.

.

.

"Semalam kau tidur dimana son?, ibu tak melihatmu dikamar pagi ini." Rupanya pagi ini, saat sang ibu berniat membangunkan putranya ini, ia tak mendapati Draco dimanapun dalam kamarnya.

"Kulihat dia keluar dari kamar Harry pagi ini." Sambung Lucius masih menatap bacaan koran ditangannya.

"Kau semalam tidur dikamar Harry?, bagaimana bisa son?" Tanya Narcissa penasaran.

"S-semalam aku memang tertidur dikamar Harry mom." Ujarnya gugup.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan semalam, sampai Draco tertidur dikamarmu Harry?" Tanya Narcissa menatap kearah Harry.

"I-itu, D-draco ingin..." Ucap Harry tergugup.

"Ada apa Harry, kenpa gugup seperti itu?" Tanya Narcissa merasa aneh dengan perilaku keduanya.

"Mom, dad, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian berdua." Ucap Draco yang membuat Lucius menutup lembaran bacaannya dan menatapnya langsung. Jangan ditanya Harry, pemuda ini langsung tertunduk takut, tak berani menatapkedua orang tua Draco.

"Ada apa son?" Kali ini giliran Lucius merasa penasaran.

"A-aku, maafkan aku dad, kurasa aku sudah mengecewakan kalian. Aku benar-benar menyukai H-Harry, kumohon maafkan aku." Kata Draco menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"A-apa maksudmu son." Tanya sang ibu yang masih bingung dengan maksud pembicaraan anaknya.

"A-aku menyukai Harry mom, k-kami berdua sudah bersama mom. M-maksudku aku dan Harry tengah berhubungan sekarang." Ucapnya takut.

"Hahh apa ini semua benar harry?" Ujar Narcissa tak percaya.

Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap takut pada wanita yang dipanggilnya aunt cissy ini "A-aku memang bersamanya aunt Cissy, maafkan aku." Ucap Harry dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya lagi dengan buliran airmata yang sudah turun dari kedua manik indahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, seluruh penghuni rumah ini hanya diam tak bersuara. Aura mencekam terlukis diruangan makan pagi ini. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan hangat yang terdengar, semua orang hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kriet." Bunyi kursi yang disorong, membuat Narcissa melihat sang suami yang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Narcissa hanya diam tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tak begitu lama, Lucius kembali menempati kursinya semula, dengan memegang selembar kertas kecil ditangannya.

Tanpa diduga, senyuman gembira menghiasi wajah Narcissa dan iapun langsung menyambar lembaran itu.

"Mercedes A-Class A200 , aku datang." Ucapnya senang dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Kertas kecil yang tak lain adalah cek kosong yang sudah dibubuhi tandatangan Lucius itu, terus saja dipandangi kagum oleh wanita ini. Senyum lebarnya terus merekah membayangkan tunggangan baru yang akan segera dimilikinya.

Sedangkan Lucius sendiri hanya diam meretuki nasibnya yang lagi-lagi harus dikalahkan oleh istrinya ini. "Hehh Kalian berdua membuatku bangkrut." Kata Lucius datar menatap pasangan kekasih baru itu dan melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

Draco dan Harry, jangan ditanya lagi, mereka berdua hanya saling memandang heran dengan maksud kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa maksud semua ini mom, dad?" Tanya Draco tak mengerti.

"Bukankah sudah jelas son, ibu menang dari ayahmu hahaha." Ucap ibunya senang.

"Kami berdua melakukan taruhan atasmu, dan seperti yang kulihat, rupanya ibumu lebih jeli menilaimu. Dan ayah harus mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit kali ini, ayah benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kau itu gay, ayah masih menyangka kalau kau itu normal, menyukai perempuan" Kata ayahnya malas.

"K-kalian melakukan pertaruhan atas anak kalian sendiri?" Tanya Draco tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian menuduhku menyimpang, aku hanya suka pada Harry, bukan pada orang lain." Tambahnya tersinggung dengan penuturan ayahnya.

"Tidak menyimpang, c'mon son kau tak bisa mengelak lagi. Kau ingat temanmu Astoria Greengrass, dia wanita yang anggun dan cantik dan kalian sudah mengenal semenjak highschool. Jika kau memang 'normal' dan 'tak menyimpang' seperti penuturanmu dan ayahmu, mana mungkin kau melewatkan gadis sepertinya itu. Kau hanya baru menyadari perasaanmu saat kau menemukan pemuda yang tepat untukmu, apa kau sudah mengerti son!" Ungkap Narcissa panjang lebar.

"Hahh, kurasa aku mempunyai keluarga yang aneh." Tambah Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, mungkin ia sedang melepas semua rasa takut yang tadi sempat menderanya.

Sedangkan Harry, pemuda ini hanya menjadi pendengar setia pembicaraan keluarga yang sulit dipercaya ini. Harry hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Draco, meyalurkan perasaan bahagianya karena dapat diterima ditengah-tengah keluarga ini.

Meskipun dengan perasaan aneh, atau ia memang belum pernah menemukan sebuah keluarga yang seperti ini. Harry benar-benar merasa berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan kedua mendiang orang tuanya yang sudah mempertemukannya dengan keluarga ini, Malfoy's family tak akan lama lagi menjadi nama belakangnya. Wajah Harry merona seketika, memikirkan khayalannya sendiri.

Perasaan Harry mekar, seperti bunga musim semi yang hangat dan indah. Hatinya akan selalu terisi dengan kebahagiaannya ini, kebahagiaannya ditengah-tengah keluarga barunya yang dinilainya sangat hangat dan berharga meski dalam konteks yang sedikit berbeda.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Satu lagi cerita gaje dari saya hehehe. Kali ini beneran gak bisa dipercaya hahaha.

Adakah yang sudi meninggalkan jejak dikolom review bawah, ada ya,ya,ya,ya#Maksa.

Sorry kalo NC'annya kurang hot, saya baru kali ini loh buat FF NC, so saran dan kritikannya saya terima, asal ingat no flame & no bash dicerita ini.

Thx buat yang nyempetin diri ngebaca fic abal ini. Segitu aja, sampai ketemu lagi guys, love u all.

Big Thx for yang udah mau ninggalin review di one shot sy sebelumnya.

.

.

R & R Please


End file.
